


Wake-Up Call

by StBridget



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Danny is not a morning person.  Steve finds a way to change that.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> This is based on the prompt "Get up." "No." "Why do you fight me every single morning?" "Because you never learn." It just screamed Steve and Danny, but, it took me some time to figure out how to flesh it out so it was more than that exchange, which is practically a story in itself. This is the result. Enjoy!

Steve McGarrett looked at the sleeping figure of his husband, Danny Williams. Danny was burrowed deep under the covers, just the top of his blond head poking out. He looked adorable (not that Steve would ever tell Danny that), and Steve hated to wake him, especially since they hadn’t gotten home until 3 am, and it wasn’t even 7 yet. Unfortunately, they were in the middle of a big case, and work wouldn’t wait.

 

Steve approached the burrito that was his husband. The SEAL bent down and kissed the top of Danny’s head, then shook his shoulder gently. “Danny, babe, time to wake up.”

 

Danny mumbled something incoherent and burrowed deeper, the top of his head getting swallowed up by the bedding. Clearly, more drastic measures would be needed. Steve shook Danny’s shoulder harder and raised his voice. “Danny, time to get up.” No response. Another shake, and, louder, “Danny!” Again. “DANNY!”

 

Slowly, Danny’s head emerged from its cocoon, and a bleary blue eye blinked up at Steve. “What?”

 

“It’s time to get up.”

 

“But I just got to sleep,” Danny whined.

 

“I know,” Steve said, “but we have to get to work.”

 

“Five more minutes,” Danny pleaded.

 

“No,” Steve said, sternly. “Get out of bed.”

 

“No,” Danny said.

 

Steve sighed. “Why do you fight me every single morning?” he asked.

 

“Because you never learn!” Danny said. “We’re not all crazy SuperSEALs who like to get up at the crack of dawn. Some of us like to sleep in, especially when we didn’t get to sleep until 3 in the frigging morning and it’s the crack of dawn!”

 

“Danny, get up or I’ll fire you!”

 

“You can’t fire me,” Danny pointed out. “You need me for the case. Besides, if you fire me, you’ll never get sex again.”

 

That gave Steve an idea. “Get up, and I’ll blow you.”

 

Danny’s face scrunched up, and once again, Steve couldn’t help thinking how adorable he was. “How does that work, exactly?”

 

“Get up, and I’ll blow you in the shower.”

 

Danny considered the offer. “Sold.”

 

Steve went to turn on the shower. Danny joined Steve just as Steve was lathering up his hair. The blond wrapped his arms around his husband and rested his head on Steve’s well-muscled chest. “Mmm,” he said, contentedly, “I could fall asleep here.”

 

Steve nudged him. “None of that. The idea was to wake you up, not put you back to sleep.”

 

Danny perked up. “I believe you had some ideas about that,” he leered.

 

“That I did.” Steve looked down to see that Danny was already hard, his cock jutting up and pressing against his stomach. Steve’s mouth watered. Danny wasn’t the only one who would enjoy waking up like this. Steve smirked. “I see you’re ready for me.”

 

“Always,” Danny said, leaning up for a kiss.

 

Steve bent his head to meet Danny half-way. The kiss started slow but soon built in intensity. Danny moaned, and Steve took advantage of the opportunity to plunge his tongue into Danny’s mouth, tangling it with the shorter man’s in a heated dance for dominance. They parted, and Steve kissed along Danny’s jaw and down his throat. Danny moaned again, causing Steve’s cock to swell. The SEAL continued his path, alternating the kisses with licks, catching the droplets from the shower as they rolled down Danny’s chest and abs.

 

Normally, Steve would take his time, swirling his tongue around Danny’s sensitive nipples, thrusting his tongue in Danny’s belly button and watching him squirm, bypassing his cock and kissing down his thighs, then back up to give his swollen cock the attention it so desperately needed. Today, they were on a schedule, so Steve wasted no time, swallowing Danny’s cock in one go.

 

“Oh, god, Steve, so good,” Danny moaned. The blond fisted his hands in Steve’s short hair, tugging, urging the SEAL to move. Steve happily obliged, sucking hard, then pulling out and swirling his tongue around the head of Danny’s cock. Danny’s taste was diluted by the shower, but Steve could still taste the salty tang on his tongue.

 

Steve slid back down again, taking Danny deep before licking back up and repeating the motion. He soon set a rhythm, Danny’s hands in his hair guiding him, silently begging him to pick up the pace as Danny let out a litany of “Oh, god,” and “Steve,” and “so good,” and “don’t stop.” Danny’s moans spurred Steve on, and he took Danny as far down as he could, Danny’s cock bumping the back of his throat, and sucked hard.

 

Danny came with a shout, tugging Steve up and into a hard kiss. Danny’s tongue delved into Steve’s hot mouth, tasting himself on Steve’s tongue. Danny’s hand reached between them, finding Steve’s cock and jerking him hard and fast. There was no finesse, and Danny’s hand was rough, almost painful, without lube, only the water from the shower easing the way, but it didn’t stop Steve’s pleasure from building until he came with a grunt.

 

Danny collapsed against Steve’s chest again, loose and sated. Once again, Steve nudged him to a standing position. “Let’s get cleaned up and get dressed. We have to leave soon.”

 

“M’kay,” Danny said, still in a post-coital haze. Steve quickly but tenderly washed him, then made quick work of washing himself. He turned off the shower and led them to the bedroom, pulling out clothes for both of them. Danny sat on the bed to put his pants on while Steve dressed himself.

 

Soon, Steve was ready. “Okay, let’s go.” When Danny didn’t answer, he turned towards the bed. Danny had fallen backwards, pants half-on, sound asleep.

 

Damn. So much for that idea.


End file.
